In general, the provisioning of NSP applications based on the interactive broadcasting standards, which are centrally controlled by Telco, is performed using OOB (out-of-band) transport streams. Specifically, when an application is updated, changed or corrected, the application is transported through the OOB (out-of-band) bandwidth and is downloaded using an OOB tuner (out-of-band tuner). In this type of application provisioning using the OOB transport streams, users have to stop the service he/she is currently enjoying to download the application. Further, there is no consideration about when and how to monitor the provisioning of the application. In addition, there is no guarantee that the provisioning of the application is carried out normally.